A land of Gods and Monsters - Klaroline - KlausCaroline
by Sevil.Says.Smile
Summary: It's been a year, a year of loneliness, a year of travelling, a year of confusion. Caroline found something to live for when everyone died...It's her world, her light. One day Klaus appears and he sets alight to the Parisian montages in Carolines head and brings them alive. There's something he wants and he will not leave until he gets it. What is it? Please review :*
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :) This is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. If there are any spelling mistakes then sowwy :( I kind of randomly got the idea and I haven't really based it after an episode. Imagine it like in the future. No negative comments please but I can take constructive criticism :D If you like it then comment below and I'll make it like a weekly basis? Okay thanks guys :* - Sevil

I stared out onto the white water… The soothing yet distraught noises of the waves smacking and caressing the razor rocks. The cold wind slashed at my skin, blonde tumbleweeds of hair flying and soaring into my face, the smell of salt and lavender a foreign amalgamation of savoury and sweet. I sighed inwardly, the bleak grey sky swimming with ominous clouds singing that rain and thunder will shower us soon. It didn't matter…

They were all gone, just a whisper in the air, fragments in the wind rolling through the earth, the glitter in the harsh snow – Gone. I was left, a lonely island in a royal ocean full of life and deep secrets. I found it on a rocky hill… A picture perfect white house with roses and paths leading to happiness... It should've been a fairy tale house… I found it with ivy clinging on the walls with claws of the devil and dark greens that emerald city would even shine with envy. It was left abandoned… No life. No life in the walls, no life in the floors, no life in the windows which should've shone with warm serene lights. I was drawn to its isolation, to its loneliness… I wanted to be its friend; I wanted to share my loneliness with it. I stepped into the house and I felt rooted to it…

The cry of a seagull brought me back to life, back to reality… Back to the silence of just me and my psychologically screwed up mind…

"A penny for your thoughts?" I stood up whipping myself around, fangs bearing, snarling a venomous threat like a lioness protecting her cubs. I took a step back, the heel of my boot skirting on the edge of the cliff, little pieces of rubble falling to their deaths into the water. I waved my arms for some balance and fell forward onto my knees, a small _'umph'_ escaping my lips but no severe pain struck me, the beautiful curse of being a monster… Eyes wide like a deer, head lifted to face the mysterious voice and I'm met with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and the most alluring stubble I've seen in such a long time. My eyes – a camera with face recognition, his face setting a million scenes of the times I've seen him, thought of him, touched him…A montage fit for a Parisian love story. But his voice, it felt strange, it felt foreign to my ears like a tourist in a third world country – surreal. He knelt down, one knee grazing the icy gravel entwined with mud, the other in front of his chest. I couldn't even breathe, not that air was a necessity for me anyways…The oxygen unnecessary for the thick blood unmoving in my iron veins. My tongue felt dry and the wall of my mouth was sandpaper and refused to allow any moisture in my mouth, it was like swallowing a golf ball encrusted in spikes. I could feel my body quavering with shock, every nerve in my body unresponsive, singed at the ends and frozen in time. My thick hair scattered itself over my face, blonde glinting in my eyes, the wind blowing a cloud of bitter air onto my face, goose bumps rippling on my skin like a wave rising then falling. His heavy breathing was euphoric to me, the silence was a gift and I appreciated it like it was gold given to a child's hand. I flickered my glassy eyes caused by the biting wind to his penetrating ones and I saw nothing, a blank canvas. Where was the man who offered to show me the world? Where was the artist who offered to draw me for a life time? Where was the man who wanted to be my lover? Where was the man who changed my life forever?

"You have something I want," He whispered. I felt my eyes go wider and with the adrenaline coursing through me, I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. My reaction time impeccable - even Usain Bolt would be jealous... But he's never had to run for his life... His survival.

Fuck.

Vampire speed or not I knew he would catch up to me but I was the prey and he was the hunter. I threw myself into the house and pulled pout the stake I hid in my boot, coated with ash from the infamous white oak tree. I let out the breath of a tired dragon and thanked God that he wasn't able to enter the house and slumped forward and placing my hands on my knees, letting out a guttural cry.

How did he find me? How did he find out? I knew it was too late… Emotionally I'm tired, I'm cut up and been left to be chewed by the pack of dogs. My body, my emotions, my hope gave up on me and wilted like Belles' rose months ago and I started to heave, my chest racked with pain and before I knew it the torrents unleashed and the race began…Which tear would reach the bottom of my cheek first? I squeezed my eyes shut and my other senses became alive… I could feel this numb sensation in my right hand and I peeled my eyes open and saw my knuckles turn chalky white, the bones protruding from under my skin in frightening angles. I looked at the death grip on the stake and my emotions heightened further and anger flourished within me like a flower opening to the suns warming rays. I screamed painfully and chucked the stake away from me and clutched my hand to my chest, my hand bobbed up and down from the hiccups and sobs that slipped out of my mouth.

"Why?! Why you bastard?! Why now?" I spat with venom but the anger only subsided into fear and I just began to whimper like a small puppy and slowly the tears dried up leaving my skin feeling tight like leather and the dry heaves took the place of the blubbering hiccups.

" You have something I want… Don't make me say please" He was through the front door in an instance and was just inches away from me… I didn't even have the chance to think

" How-? How did you get into my house..?" I started out strong, my voice unbroken and assured but as I looked at him, as those stupid montages reappeared, my tongue lost its song and my voice died into a whisper only angels could hear.

" Correction love – **MY** house" He smirked…

"No..." I whispered, fear washing through me, my heart pounding to the beat of an African drum. I could feel ice crackling and soaring through my heart, stopping it from feeling - Frozen, isolated, cold to emotion. All I knew was that the waves and seagulls in the outside world were real and that I was somehow dreaming.

"Where is it?" He growled at me as he pushed me into the conservatery's wall. I swallowed my pain and felt the impact. I pushed myself off and I instantly knew that there was a crevasse of where my body hit it and cracks leaked from it like ink on paper.

"Where's what?" I said with more projection and confidence as I squared my shoulders and walked up to his face, the tips of our shoes touching. I could feel the sexy, euphoric, ecstacy like breath of his on my

mouth and my stomach filled itself as a net with fluttering butterfly wings being newly awaken after so long..

"Care... You know what I mean...Don't push me" He said with a clenched jaw.. His british accent thick and seductive. The threat in his voice made my skin crawl and a cold claw ran its hand down my spine sending the shivers of a ghost. I shrugged my shoulders and acted as if I was totally dumbfounded... _Please don't make a sound_ I begged to the one thing I kept dear to my heart. Klaus snarled at me and grabbed my hair, dragging me to the staircase across the room. My scalp felt as if hundreds of needles were stabbing their way into my skin, the roots becoming uplifted, yanked and teared from their places. I screamed in agony and quickly slapped my mouth with my hands... I can't afford anything making a noise that will draw attention.

"Caroline! Where is it?!" He roared, fangs bearing, eyes turning into the eyes of a hybrid. Lethal and heart stopping. I squeaked in fear as he looked at me directly in the eyes. He growled in frustration and dropped me onto the stairs.

"If you won't tell me I'll look myself," he said nonchalantly. He took a step and I pushed myself up and stumbled forward, arms and hair flailing in unison. I climbed up the stairs whilst pushing him down, unexpectant of my speed and sheer strength he fell backwards. I saw this as my opportunity and cried with tears streaming down my face whilst scraping my hands on the walls trying to get to my world. It felt as if I was in a horror film and everything was purposefuly in slowmotion so the audience could breathe in and enjoy my raw pain. I saw the end of the rainbow, the treasure - the door. I threw myself to it and flung it open so hard that there was a hole in the wall, the plaster crumbling onto the floor like my heart crumbling at the sight I was seeing...

Heart ache - Inevitable

Fear - Inevitable

Anger - Inevitable

Sadness - Inevitable

...

He stood there, a picture frozen in time, eyes wider than the moon, fangs bearing... An amalgamation of raw shock and anger.

"What is _that_?" He spat as he pointed his pale finger to the last person left for me. I swallowed loudly and choked on my unspoken, dry words. I dropped my gaze onto the chocolate brown floor boards and felt his belittleing stare burn a hole through me.

_**"I said , what is that!?**_" He screeched in a deep grumbling volcano like voice... The essence of wolf and vampire, a beautifully ominous hybrid coming to life. The fire has now been ignited. The soft lime light trembled from the ceiling and suddenly sleeping beauty woke up from the pain free deep sleep that I wish I could have and sharp cries filled the room, echoing and ricochetting from the walls and into our ears...

I edged closer to the door, my finger tips sliding onto the handle.

"What is that?" He yelled. I felt myself jump at his voice and nimbly replied with a "baby"

"I know what that god damn thing is! Who's is it?!"

"I found her on my doorstep, I don't know who's she is" Lie.

"Do not lie to me Care." He said through gritted teeth

"I'm not lying!" Lie.

"I know you...Inside and out. You're lying to me right now" Each word was coated in venom especially for me, some encrusted with diamon spikes for an extra edge.

"I will hurt you and that thing if you don't tell me..." He took a step forward, his leather biker boot closer to my ballet pump than ever. When threatened to hurt the fragile being in my arms, I could feel my heart get torn by his hybrid claws all over again and my breathing had its own pattern that my chest has never seen before. I just wanted to run but it wasn't that easy. If I ran not only would he kill me but he'd hurt someone very important to him and he wouldnt even know it. Life or death... Like i've never faced that before I heard my subconcious say sarcastically. I looked down at the two bottle green orbs and the small english rose lips and knew that if she ever got hurt I'd never forgive myself...Ever. I took a deep breath and looked up at the beast, his muscle in his jaw was twitching and slowly his eyes were turning yellow and his breathing was getting hoarse and deeper like a smoker.

"Elena and Matt. She's Elena's and Matt's... The night they died on the bridge, they brought her to me. Please Klaus... Please don't hurt her." Lies and more lies. Klaus howled a laugh, his fangs gleaming evily in the pale light. He took a step backwards and I felt some air travel into my lungs, the banging in my head ceasing. The silence was deadly until the voice of an evil angel brang it to life.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her or kill her...I'm going to watch her grow up."

And that was the day heaven and hell colided.

The kettle screaming brought me back into reality and I quickly turned the knob off for the cooker. I looked down at sleeping beauty in the babybjorn on my chest and tears pricked my eyes.

"Fuck, what have I done?"

"Made my life a whole lot easier" I gripped the mug in my hand, scared to even breath... One move and he kills us. I'm a hostage in my own home, well legally his home now but I refuse to believe it. He's bluffing, that's all he knows. I slowly poured some tea into the mug, my hand quavering from the anger and fear corrupting my mind and then turned around and slid the mug to his hands. Klaus, sat there comfortably as if he was already in the equation, in the picture of my life, my routine and brought the mug to his lips, eyes boaring into mine. I dropped my gaze onto the floor and decided to go give the little chick a bath.

The bath tub languidly fulled itself up, the glug glug glug of the water lapping and sloshing against the porcelain, green eyes gleaming, she clapped her chubby little hands together and I chuckled out loud.

"Yeah! We're gonna go for a bath! You and mommy together" I swooped her up and started to blow raspberries on her stomach, the octave giggles of a baby singing in my ears. In less than a second, I was undressed, ready for bath time with my baby. I carefully got into the bath tub and lowered both me and the very excited baby in and pressed my back to the end of the bath tub, baby facing me, the water up to her dainty knees. I sat her down and trickled the luke warm water over her golden halo of hair and was suddenly sprayed with water and baby spit. I squinted my eyes at the giggling monster accusingly but with a smile stretched across my face. I fake gasped and laughed:

"What are you doing to mommy?! That's not nice!" and then tickled her pale stomach. Bath time progressed as usual, without the devil, the beast. - Klaus, walking into the little quiet time I have and it ended with me holding my little girl to my chest, her miniscule fists at the base of my neck in a small hug. The water tinked as it dripped from the tap, the cold tiles enabling the noise to become so loud and superior, that it made me quiet and inferior. I could feel the walls around my mind begin to seal again... It only oppened when I had to share my life with the little on my heart and now I could feel it closing and I'm falling down an abyss... Alice down the tunnel. I can't afford to close up and leave my babe on her own... It's what he wants, what the monster wants, what the devil wants, what her father wants...

He doesn't even know her name.

"Swining in the backyard, pull up in your fast car whistling my name. Open up a beer and you say get over here and play a video game. I'm in his favourite sundress-" I stopped in time as her wings of lashes fluttered shut against her cheeks. I bent down to kiss her warm forehead and flicked the baby monitor by her crib and the one on my belt buckle on. I crept out of the room and flashed down into the living room and saw that it was empty. The huge windows that looked out onto the cliffs and white waves had frost clinging at the corners, no drapes blocking the strong sunlight, the speckles of dancing dust illuminated the air as if they were fairies at a ball.

"You should put some god damn curtains in here" Klaus spat as he appeared next to me, his finger tips slightly brushing mine.

"I want her to grow up with as much sunlight as possible... It's something that shouldn't be feared of," I mumbled quietly.

"Oh don't you worry love. I'm going to make sure she lives a wonderful life."

"As a donor of course..." I hissed at him as I turned around to face his green eyes. He smiled, fangs shimmering in the sunlight, eyes a light with pride and egoism.

"She won't even know, and it's only a small vial a year..." He nonchanantly said, as he walked up to the window, the sound of his infamous biker boots clacking against the wooden floorboards.

"Her name is Lana" I spat, angry at the fact that he kept calling her "she" whilst I'd call her my babe or my world. When he heard the name, he spun around so fast I couldn't even register the big whirl of colour or the clutching hand around my throat.

"You what?"

2 years ago

Klaus drew circles on my stomach as we lay in my bed, flustered and sweaty from our sweet reunion... His brother Elijah made him chase him round the whole of America and it didn't end as well as Klaus wanted it to.

"Klaus?"

"Mhm" He mumbled as a yes.

"I wish we could have kids-" He stopped tracing the delicate circles on my stomach and looked up at me, creases in his forehead appearing with thought.

"Care...Love..." His warm hand cupped my cheek and I pressed my skin onto his, nuzzling his palm. He kissed the space between my breasts and I let myself slide down so that I wasn't sitting up anymore. He climbed over me, his arms creating a barrier of the outside world around my head. I looked up at him and I couldn't believe I was with the enemy...But I couldn't see him as a beast or a soul taker. I just saw him as Klaus...A man I really love.

He smiled his infamous smile and rubbed his nose against my cheek and settled his lips on my neck, pecking and nibbling here and there. My stomach started to knot and I could feel myself surrendering to his touch, to his warmth.

"We have a world to explore, years to think, centuries to regret...Live now Caroline" He said softly by my ear and brought his body to mine.

When the autumn colours splashed against my closed eyelids. I woke up to his light snore and quickly grabbed the pen from the night stand and scrawled the name Lana on his chest where his heart was and put the pen away, falling back asleep.

"So you remembered then?" I managed to choke out as he dropped me onto the floor, my body sagging like a sack of potatoes. He whipped around and screamed so loud that the chandelier shook on the ceiling:

"Of course I fucking do!" He let out the growl of the ominously beautiful hybrid he is and ran his hands through his hair.

" How dare you? How dare you name that child a name so sacred?" He spat at me, his venomous spit burning into my skin. I laughed out loud as I stood up and walked to his face, nose touching nose and slowly, angrily yet seductively said:

"If you were here 2 months ago, you'd know"

"What's that supposed to mean Caroline?" He cocked his head and murmed even more seductively.

"Look at her Klaus and you might know," With that I walked out the room, hips swaying delighted with myself that I left him frozen in the middle of the room


	2. Chapter 2

He hasn't returned for 2 days... Its made the house feel deadly alive. Lana has already learnt to walk and she's suddenly learnt how to growl when she doesn't get her own way. Being a beautifully strange creature she grows quickly and understands more than any baby. The growling I'm sure was mimicked from Klaus. Just two days ago we were playing in the empty living room, her blonde hair twinkling from the sunlight creeping through the windows and the monster walked in, making direct eye contact with her - pools of green on green. I scooped her up and walked out the room, Lana's head bobbing on my shoulder. As we reached the door frame with an imaginary door Klaus growled deeply and Lana let out a small giggle and ever since then she's been growling and then laughing straight after. I've said no and tried to tell her off but her stubbornness is just too overpowering. A trait from mother an father.  
"Hey Lana, do you wanna go and see Mickey Mouse?" I asked as I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up like green Christmas lights and she clapped her hands, strawberries all over her mouth.  
"We can go tomorrow? Or even right now!" I laughed as she squealed in her high chair but then some sort of lightbulb went off in her head and she looked at me questioningly.  
"Da...Da...Dada?" My eyes became the size of the moon and I felt my whole body go cold like a corpse in a morgue.  
"Dada? Lana you can't call him that. It's a secret shhhh" I put my finger on my lips and she looked at me with squinted eyes and nodded. She brought one of her chubby little fingers to her rosy lips and made the same action as me, remains of strawberries splaying out of her mouth. I grabbed the tea towel from the sink and wiped down her high chair and then picked her up to wash her mouth and sticky fingers.  
"Lana you messy child," I murmured on her cheek as I pretended to bite her arms and cute little cheeks. She giggled her soprano laugh and suddenly she went dead quiet, I looked down at her and she brought her finger to her lips and I knew what she meant.  
Shit.  
Mere seconds later, he was back and brought the darkest cloud possible with him, the lightening bolts flickering here and there. I dried Lana's hands and mouth with a towel and propped her on my hip and didn't even say a word to Klaus. In the corner of my eye I could see lana and him stare at each other intently like they were both books asking to be read. All of a sudden a minuscule growl escaped from the blonde next to me and Klaus bellowed a laugh and tears of laughter started to stream down his cheeks.  
"Lana! What did I tell you about the growling?" I said sternly with a frown etched across my face.  
"Leave the poor love! Aren't you protective of your mother?" Klaus cocked his head to the side and Lana started to squirm against my body but I didn't want to let her go... He'd hurt her.  
"Mama! Ooo! Ooo!" Mama let me go, let me go is what she was trying to say. Klaus looked up at me from his seat expectantly and I silently prayed to god and handed her to him. It was as if his arms were made for her and she was made for his arms. He held her with such grace and elegance that I was sure I was imagining things. I could feel my palms start to sweat and my heart race faster than ever. I couldn't predict his next move or what he was going to say. I was a blind man in a room full of doors. Endless possibilities of what could happen and where it could lead me. Lana was as quiet as a mouse, her soft breathing the only audible thing in the room. I could feel my fingertips twitching, wanting to grab the stake in my boot for protection, to protect Lana. Klaus was staring at her intently, his face a blank canvas... It was as if the paint was his emotions and the colours had slid off leaving a white material - a blank face. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted her back, I wanted her warmth radiating with mine. My arms ached with the emptiness, my hip crying out for her grip.  
"Give her to me Klaus," I murmured as I outstretched both of my arms towards him. He snapped his head up to look at me and he frowned but strangely he obliged and handed her back to me. I pulled her away from his as fast as possible and pressed her to my chest, crushing my lips to her little head, breathing in her scent of talcum powder and lavender shampoo.  
"You tired princess?" I said softly as I lifted her up to press her little nose to mine. She squinted at me and shook her head and Klaus immediately laughed. I could feel my blood boil, my anger blazing through my veins.  
"If you won't sleep, I'll walk you around until you do little lady," I pulled the babybjorn from the chair next to klaus which was in front of the breakfast bar and majestically and swiftly slipped it on as I slid her in it. Don't ask me how I did it, it came as natural as breathing. I walked over to the fridge and took a swig from a glass of blood. Lana looked up at me and her face was somber, as if the million thoughts of a 4 month old didn't even phase her. She looked like a 1 year old with the rapidity of her growth and I've asked myself too many times on how she was even conceived but ignorance is bliss and bliss is ignorance. I shut the door of the fridge with the sway of my hip and Lana sneezed randomly. I laughed at her and put my hand over her eyes, less than 2 seconds later and I moved my hand and she was fast asleep. That trick always works and I have no idea how she could fall asleep so quickly. I envied her like the small plants in the rainforest who couldn't be bathed in the warm glow of the sun like the taller ones. I wanted to forget about the elephant in the room and I nearly did with his quietness but how can anyone forget him? Him and his temper or him and his warm love.  
"I don't appreciate you throwing me around and strangling me here and there..." I mumbled as I glared at him. He stood up and walked towards me and I felt my heart get thrown into the sea and engulfed by a massive hole. He came so close that his chest was touching Lana's back...I stopped breathing and tried to take a step back but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Hid grip felt bruising yet he stared intently at Lana, not even caring if I was in pain. I didn't want to make him angry, I didn't want him to hurt her...  
"Sorry Care.." He murmured and robotically he let his claw like grip slid away.  
"She's beautiful...Such a strange little creature. She's bloody lucky she has you. Elena must be glad." He chuckled softly and walked away and down the corridor.  
I stood there dumbfounded, unsure what the hell just happened. The last original, the all knowing creature is too blind to see his own child? I couldn't comprehend anything... The ice was cracking over my brain and everything froze, the dust particles in the air slowing down and stopping. The sunlight glaring into the kitchen no longer pulsing...  
He's either letting the wool engrave and stitch itself into his eyes or he's letting his inner bliss cause him to be ignorant and ignore the fact that she's his blood and she's too beautiful not to have him who is as equally beautiful and layered with so much.  
All I knew was that I'm going down the tunnel to and beyond wonderland and time was not my friend... Nor was the strongest vampire in the world


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my beauts, you guys are fooking amazing! I'm a bit slow on uploading because I'm currently revising for the exams that will determine my future life... Also I know klaus isn't that stupid but we haven't had his pov yet so we don't know what he's planning or feeling. I don't want to reveal everything... Love Sevil.  
P.s if you have any questions pm me on here or dm me on twitter: SSBunyat **

She slept like an angel...Her golden threads a halo around her head, a soft pink flush etched across her smooth cheeks. The lines drawn across her skin from the gaps of the blinds from the windows camouflaging and blending her into the midnight sky sheets. I could feel her every thought and emotion hit me hard like a rock. I found her anger towards me exotic and sexy, I could feel her love still lingering in her heart begin to grow. When I came for the "thing" I was looking for I was expecting Pandora's box with secrets and magic that could make me once again the strongest and a threat to all mystical beings. And when I arrived, I did find Pandora's box... A small being of my blood, of my skin, of my power who had secrets and puzzles her not even old enough to decode. She's a little mystery that shouldn't be found nor opened to unleash the dark glittering magic within. Caroline stirred in her sleep and I grinned wickedly. Her tanned skin looked delicious, her sparkling sweat glistening. My desire for her has never prevailed... Never died. I was instantly beside her before my mind could register my actions... For hundreds of years I hid my emotions, washed them away as if they were sins but the day I saw her I knew I'd fight to have her, the fire she carried lured me like a moth to a flame. I turned to face her, her red lips inches away from mine... The strength to hold myself back from pressing mine on to hers was the strength I use to stop myself from killing everyone like a mad man on a massacre. I traced my fingertips gently on her bare thigh, her heat gyrating around her like an aura. As my hand made its way into the deep dip of her small waist, all peace was lost and hell charged through its gates. Her eyes the colour of the angry sea outside flew open and she threw herself onto the otherside of the room. I felt disappointment and excitement at once - the sadness of her reaction and the excitement of the chase that was about to begin.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" She gasped, her voice small not from the fear of my presence but of the fear of waking the babe just a wall away from us.  
"Caressing you" I said bluntly. If we're going to play the game of obvious then I'll do my best to win.  
"I don't want to be caressed by you!" She spat, her golden tumbleweeds escaping from behind her ears and splaying onto her face. I could hear her heartbeat get faster as she told me this, I could see her pupils enlargen, I could feel her adrenaline course through me.  
"Now now Care, the bed is getting cold without you" I said as I patted the space next to me. She laughed sadly and turned her face to look out the window.  
"I don't want to sleep next to you... You're a pig" She shook her head and began to gnaw at her bottom lip. I sighed and made an agreement with my ego to swallow my pride.  
"I won't touch you... Just lie with me." She looked up at me, her expression softening minutely and sighed. I could see through the windows to her soul - her eyes - that she was going through inner turmoil and after a long arguement, the court decided that her heart has won. She walked slowly to me and lied down on the other side of the bed. She was as far away from me than she could get without falling off the bed but I smiled triumphantly and slid my shoes off and climbed under the covers with her.  
"Klaus...?"  
"Yes, Caroline" The clogs in her mind turned wildly as I waited in the longest and loudest silence anyone has ever experienced.  
"Don't kill me...Or Lana." She squeeked.  
"Never." I murmured.

_Caroline_  
For the first time in what felt like an eternity I didn't have any nightmares... The black poison that seeped into the streams and crevasses of my sub concious were held by levis that glistened with the thought of Klaus being the protector of this little pack. But we weren't a pack, we aren't a family, we're not even conventional. We're just pieces in a game. When I woke up, he was at his end of the bed, no where near me. His breathing was heavy, body cold like marble, still like a statue. I looked at Lana who was chomping on some loose Cheerios. I smiled at her and flicked down the page on my iPad, flights to Paris popping up here and there. I haven't really left the house since Lana was born and I think a trip to Disney land is too good to miss - the only problem was Klaus. I sighed angrily and grabbed a post it note from the draw and started to write down a grocery list.  
"Lana, do you want some chocolate pudding?" I asked in a baby voice, knowing well what her answer would be.  
"Eeeees!" She squealed in excitement and then popped a Cheerio into her mouth. I began to laugh but instantly in complete unison, mine and Lana's heads snapped up to face the ceiling and we could hear footsteps descend down the stairs. I smiled warmly at Lana and she carried on chewing on her food. Klaus walked into the Kitchen, freshly dressed and hair damp from a shower. He walked over to Lana and scooped her up and kissed her on the forehead as he settled her on his hip.  
"Good morning Care," he said warmly. His tone caught me off guard and it took me too long for my brain to register what I was seeing or hearing. It was if someone placed psychedelic glasses on my eyes and I was tripping.  
"Hi" was all I managed and I turned around and poured him some coffee. I handed it to him and he accepted it graciously and took a sip. I looked down and scribbled down the rest of my list.

_Mangos  
Chicken  
Cheese  
Potatoes  
Apples  
Bananas  
Lamb  
Gravy _

I thought I was done until Klaus mumbled "blood" and I looked at him sharply.  
"All in a freezer in the basement. Lana doesn't drink it so I don't need a lot" he looked at me with a puzzled look and then looked at Lana who was smiling at the fact her name was mentioned.  
"Don't you drink little one?" He lifted her up and held her over his head and she giggled her soprano laugh. She looked like a pink bird in her fluffy onesie.  
"No she doesn't. This last month she's started to eat solids. She's like a 4 month old in a one year olds body" I said with a hint of puzzlement aswell. Klaus squinted at her and she growled playfully and he bellowed out a laugh and I didn't have the strength to scold her.  
"She is peculiar... She has your hair and my eyes." He held her to his chest and she moulded herself to fit him, like water fitting the shape of any space it's given. I knew and he knew that she was of us. I didn't want to admit it, I was scared to say it out loud because it was daunting. It was a door that is meant to be opened and gone through but I'm avoiding this door like it's the Black Plague. I kept quiet and tore the post-it note from its pile and shoved it into my back pocket.  
"We should get her dressed so we can get some groceries." I walked past him and he nodded sagely and followed me up the stairs and into her room. It was like a scene out of a film. It was perfect but unperfect. It was quiet but loud. It was loving but hateful.  
"Ooo op n ndy egg. Like mama!" She squealed. Klaus looked up at me from the rocking chair with knitted brows. I laughed and explained that she said: blue top and burgundy leggings like mama.  
"She wants to wear what I'm wearing." I said as I opened her wardrobe and picked out the denim shirt, burgundy leggings and socks for her converse.  
"And you have it?" He asked. I nodded my head and threw the bundle of clothes to him. He caught it with such ease, it was too perfect and slightly annoying. It was if he read mind and he took Lana to the dressing table and began to get her dressed. I watched intently, seeing how he lifted her arms up gently and how he took care of her head. He was an expert but I didn't know where he learnt how to do that. It was a question I wanted to ask but not at this moment of time. Like I said ignorance is bliss.

We left the house, shortly after, Lana in Klaus's arms. He refused to put her in a pram and I refused to argue so I let him carry her.  
"Don't you have a car Caroline?" He asked, British accent thick and as delicious as the chocolate pudding I was going to buy.  
"No. We walk.." He turned to look at me, annoyance inked over his face. He quicku looked away and our eyes settled on the road ahead of us. Literally and metaphorically. Here's to the short trip to the store and here's to the long trip that will either make or break everything...

Here's to infinity and having no limits.  
Here's to life.

**If you guys want to me jott down the songs I listen to whilst I write then I will. Just comment below :)  
For this chapter:  
Figure 8 - Ellie Goulding  
Butterfly culture - James Leftwich  
Born to die - Lana del Rey  
Esmeralda - Ben Howard**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that I didnt upload but ive had 8 mock exams in the last monthand I've had some bad times too about two weeks ago... Just to say I've had a review that had good advise but it did "pee" me off a bit. This reviewer was judging my story as poor because of the way it looked and not the context. Okay fair enough I said. However, this person hasn't read the actual story and if my readers had a problem they'd say. I don't care about getting loads and loads of followers. I'm happy with my ones because they're amazing and if they're happy then I'm happy. **

The trip to the store was quiet...It was only a five minute walk and even when we shopped neither of us talked. Klaus was absorbed into Lana's little bubble and I was on the outside - a threat of bursting. The humble people of the town just smiled at me and looked intently at Klaus. He just smiled and carried out holding Lana like a good boy. I carried the two shoppings bags made from flimsy plastic all the way home and Klaus was still holding Lana. She waswrapped up in his arms like a chick surrounded in a loving nest. A slither of black poison escaped from its box and a pang of jealousy hit me like the waves in the distance. I wanted to be held by him, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted his skin on mine. But, I was scared. I was scared like a silly little girl afraid of the dark. I was scared that he was going to love me, love Lana and then just leave. I'd rather die than have her go through the loss of love like I have. He came here to find something and then use it. What if he takes Lana and then uses her? No one knows the sort of magic she could contain or have buzzing around her...

I sat on the cold floor in the living room. The couch too mainstream for my liking today. I rubbed my face as if to wash Klaus away but that was impossible. He himself is indelible and he's been etched into me.

And as if someone had called him with a whistle, he walked into the room and sat beside me, his thigh pressing into mine.

"The princess is fast asleep," he said with a smile as he looked ahead and out the window.

"That was fast... How did you do it?" I mumbled, shocked at how he could get her to sleep so fast. Usually I have to sing to her and I didn't even here a note escape from his lips.

"I just told her the story her people," all I managed was an "oh" and then sighed, I could feel his heat radiating off him, I just wanted his love but if refute to take it. He's hard to trust, he might just get up and leave again.

As if he read my mind, he asked: "Caroline, why won't you let me love you?" I choked on the invisible poison in my throat and looked at him. Eyes wide open, bigger than the moon.

"Why?" I laughed and shook my head "because you'll pretend to be the knight in shining armour and then get up and leave!"

"You know that's not true" he said slightly hurt. Good.

"It is! What did you do last time?! You left me alone, when everyone was gone. Dead Klaus! Dead! I was lost and guess what? I was pregnant too with your baby and I don't know how!"

"Your fiasco with Elena and her blood and your stupid army was more important than me! How could you?!" At the end of my speech, I broke down crying, somehow in the middle of it I stood up but now, I just fell onto my knees and hung my head down and cried. Each one of my ribs were weighed down by a weight and my heart was full of splinters. I felt cold like the beast I should be, I felt like the monster he intended me to be. I cried my lasts sob and wiped away my tears, hiccups escaping from my lips. I could feel a migraine threatening to drone into my skull, I felt so tired and annoyed. I hate it when he sees my vulnerable. It's like I'm the weakling in the pack of gazells and the hyena wants me and only me. I kept my head down, my hair creating a wall between me and the one who keeps breaking my heart. I began to push myself away from him, the noise of my clothes scraping the floor boards echoing around the room.

Silence...

Suddenly, I was being pulled into an embrace and Klaus was kissing me. His warm rosy lips pressing into mine, his fingers tangled in my hair, his body pressing down into mine. I couldn't comprehend what was happening but he was injecting me with warmth and ecstasy and at the time I couldn't care less of the damage it was going to cause to me. Our lips moved with perfect synchronisation, our tongues dancing to a fever filled tango, our hearts in a race to out beat each other. He pushed his body against mine, the cold from the floorboards biting into my skin through my shirt. I moaned quietly and his lips moved onto my neck, the hot air from his mouth running over my pores. As I rolled my eyes back, everything that was ever us came to life.

_Everyone was gone. Particles in the humid summer air. The pain was like a knife to the gut every morning and very evening. During the day I'd lock myself in my room and lie in bed, frozen like ice, unmoveable like marble. I waited in the same spot for two weeks, the sound of a car here and there, the tap tap tap of the rain outside, or the sound of the birds singing that it's morning when it felt like just a minute ago it was evening...I looked at myself in the mirror, the dark bags under my eyes haunting my once fresh skin...The hollows in my cheeks, a sign of not feeding, the cracks in my lips so deep it hurt to look at them. I closed my eyes disgusted at the rotting body I was seeing. I felt sick to my stomach...The bile in my mouth building up. I knew it wasn't because I was so disgusted in myself but because there was a thing growing in me...I couldn't even call it a baby because it couldn't be, I'm dead, unable to reproduce..._

It was as if that memory had come to life and I was experiencing the whole thing over again... The sick and twisted hatred to the thing inside my body who now I couldn't live without and the pain of Klaus leaving me to rott in my own pain. I flung my eyes open and pushed at his chest with my hands, my flesh burning at his contact. How could he?!

"Get off me you sick bastard!" I screamed as I scurried away on all fours, as far away from him as possible. He cocked his head to the side, his face singing innocence.

"Now now Care, I didn't do anything..."

"Liar! You probed my mind into the one place I don't even want to think about! You invaded my privacy!" I spat, every nerve in my body a light with fire and raw anger.

"I wanted to know what-" He began but I cut him off by getting up as elegantly as I could without stumbling like a drunk man and collapsing onto the floor and breaking down in tears. I swiftly walked out of the room and went upstairs into Lana's room...

Every now and then Lana would stop what she was doing and totter towards me and smack a slobbery kiss on my cheek and then give me a cheeky grin - a trait from her father I can't seem to get rid off.

"Mama?" She asked as she hugged her stuffed toy of a husky. I rolled my eyes and knew well enough what her request would be "uuussyyyy...Lana waant uusssyyy"

"No Lana..." I sighed. She pouted at me and then as if a light bulb went off ontop of her golden head she grinned like the Chesire Cat.

"DAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As soon as that scream left her lips, my eyes bulged out off their sockets, my jaw smacked the ground and I knew I had lost. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and Klaus charged in and scooped Lana into his arms.

"Are you okay love?!" He said frantically as he checked the side of her head and tipped her chin up to check her face. I couldn't even speak...My tongue lost its song, my voice curled up in the corner of my voice box, hiding. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her on her head.

"What did you do?!" He roared, his eyes flashing the yellow of a hybrid. His voice smacked me across the face, awakening me from lala land.

"I didn't do anything! She asked for a husky and I said no!" I spat back as I stood up and went to stand infront of him, my hand gently placed on Lana's back. Klaus looked down at our little creation and smiled.

"Of course you can have a husky Lana...But daddy has to find a special one just for you okay?" He murmured softly and pressed his lips to her forhead once again.

"Are you kidding with me?!" I spluttered

"Leave it Caroline" He demanded, the alpha in him seeping onto his skin. I mumbled a "fine" and Lana yelled she was hungry...Klaus obviously laughed and I was the one to be bad cop and reprimand her... She's just like him, they both have to cause hell and scream their lungs out to get what they want.

"How about we go to the little restauraunt on the pier? On me." He suggested. I sighed in defeat and nodded.

Lana sat calmly observing the chatting diners in the restauraunt, her stuffed husky toy who is now called Andii sat obediently on the dashboard that clipped into her high chair. The smell of sea salt and wine amalgamated with the molecules in the air, the essence of 'seaside' coming into mind as soon as you walked into the shack - and that's what it really was...A whitewashed building made out of wooden planks and buttresses adorned with nautical themed decor. I peaked up from my menu and saw Klaus staring intently at me, his green eyes boring into mine. My stomach blazed on sweet fire and I could feel myself wriggling in my seat. I flickered my eyes back down to the menu and decided to settle on a light salad with some sort of expensive fish I've never heard of and a glass of sparkling water.

"Would you like to place an order?" I looked up and I was met with warm chocolate brown eyes and a gleaming white smile "-Oh hey Caroline, what's up?"

I smiled warmly at our waitor and said "Hey Noel, nothing much." Lies. A lot of shit was up and I could already feel the tremours of jealousy rolling off Klaus.

"Klaus this is Noel, Noel this is Klaus - Lana's dad..." Klaus gave Noel cock of his head and Noel coughed awkwardly.

"eyy, El!" Lana squealed and Noel chuckled down at Lana and pinched her cheek. Noel grabbed his pen from his pocket and asked for our orders. I ordered my salad, Klaus ordered the same and for Lana we got fish fingers and a portion of fries. As we waiting for our food, Klaus broke the silence that I was so thoroughly enjoying and said:

"Caroline...That young lad is a werewolf, you do realise that?"

I glared at him across the table and screwed my lips up in annoycance "Of course I do. I'm not that stupid but he's a good kid and likes Lana too." I said that last bit slowly, coiling away mentally, preparing for his reaction. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged and then turned his attention to Lana

"Lana, how are you love?"

"Goo! El i cool and Ahni i hungry...Me too" Klaus chuckled and repeated what she said: Good! Noel is cool and Andii is hungry...Me too

"The food won't be long sweetheart" I murmured as I smoothed down some of her stray hairs.

Not long after the food arrived and we all dug in. Lana pretended to feed Andii and Klaus and I sat silently, words exchanged with glances and the flicker of eyes. The food activated my taste buds and they tingled at the freshness of the food and blazed with pleasure when the chilly would occasionally make an appearance. I looked up from my meal and Klaus was once again staring at me intently, his pool of mystic green screaming sex and love. My heart fluttered like a butterfly awakening from deep sleep, the shells of my ears burning with excitement. I hesitantly looked away and Lana was guzzling on her bottle of cold milk, her eyes beginning to droop slowly.

"Uh oh... Someone's about to fall asleep" I said to her in a sing song tune. Lana snapped her gaze towards me and her eyebrows shot up.

"Nuh uh! Noo ired" She squealed. Her eyes became the green of the traffic lights - bright and aware.

Klaus chuckled "That's good then because we are going to the beach after"

I choked on my water, the liquid threatening to come spraying out of my mouth.

"We are?" I managed to squeeze out before I began a coughing seizure. Klaus glared at me and Lana clapped her hands squealing. Right I guess we are...

We payed for our meal and left the little shack. The cold winter air slapped our faces, my hair snaking its way into my vision. I hugged Lana closer to my chest, trying to keep her warm.

"No way in hell are we going to the beach. It's freezing cold!" I muttered to Klaus as he stood beside me.

"Mmm it's colder than I thought it was..." I began to walk away towards the car park and hopefully outside the gates. The sound of heavy feet hitting the gravel rang in my ears until the noise seised and Klaus was walking beside me. I looked down at Lana and she was fast asleep with Andii tucked under her arm just as I expected.

"Caroline, love why don't you own a car?" He asked as he strode beside me. I looked up at him and felt my brows knit in query.

"Never thought of getting one...I don't mind the walking" I said slowly as if to give myself an answer and not just to him.

"Here let me take Lana" He murmured as he swooped sleeping beauty out of my arms and into his. My arms screamed for her weight, my chest crying for her warmth. I didn't like her out of my embrace, I didn't like her not_ with_ me. We began to walk away from the pier and down the hill that took us back home. The harsh winter air bit into my skin, my finger tips began to tingle with the cold. I looked over at Klaus and I knew he didn't feel the coldest of airs or the blanket of warmth the sun produced. I knew that I didn't have to feel it, to experience it...But any essence of humanity I had left lingered in the simplest of things like feeling the cold air or by simply breathing. I wanted to keep that humanity for as long as I could.

"She's grown so much...She's already beginning to look like a 2 year old...Never in my life time have I ever seen such a creature...The magic that surrounds her is unbelievable." I didn't have too look at him to feel the warmth and love that coated his words like velvet of a deep purple - the colour of lovers and love - tt bled into the air and onto my skin, the hairs on my neck began to stand up and I felt a pleasurable shiver play down my spine.

"I don't want to know the magic behind her..." I whispered as I knotted my fingers. I was being honest. I want to live in complete ignorance...Ignorance is bliss. I don't want to complicate her life anymore or mine as selfish as that sounds. I know that one day she'll want to know what made her or how and I'll answer her honestly. I'll say that me and her father made her and we don't know how.

"But Caroline we need to know! We need to know so we can protect her, so we can explain this to her!" I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face him, my finger already out accusingly.

"We?! We?! Since when has this become 'we'?! I don't want to know! I want her to live a NORMAL life Klaus!" I screeched in anger. His eyes darkened and become dark clouds...The green of emerald city at night.

"She's my blood. A very powerful bloodline all by itself. We need to know so she doesn't become some sick persons weapon," He said with a clenched jaw, the muscle in his jaw twitching frantically. I stormed up to him and gently but quickly took Lana out of his arms like it was a game of Pass The Parcel and brought my face so close to his that I could taste the air he breathed.

"What? Just like you did with Elena? Look at where she is now." And I turned away walking further down the hill with needles pricking my eyes.

This time he didn't follow me. This time he didn't grab my arm and spin me around to plant a kiss on my lips. This time he didn't make it home before me to apologise.

_Only in the movies blondie_ I heard Damons voice echoe in my head and then vanish as quickly as he appeared


End file.
